


how to make boys next door out of assholes

by bvrussia



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, for gods sake, i wont ever get over them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvrussia/pseuds/bvrussia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco always sees him in the morning, usually in the lift. He smiles, showing a bright smile that Marco never believed could exist in such early hours. Marco smiles back and awkwardly murmurs good morning. The silence is nice between them, and Mario smells like coffee and warm things that Marco loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to make boys next door out of assholes

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back hehe anyways, i've had a nice weekend and just tought that i wanted to write some light-hearted stories and that was one of the results ^-^  
> also, this was based on this prompts http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/127492453945/ladiieschoice-ok-but-a-your-apartment-is-next  
> ok now what i always say:  
> i'm izzylighwood on twitter, if you want to message me  
> english is NOT my first language, pls warn me about any grammar or vocabulary mistakes <3

Marco always sees him in the morning, usually in the lift. He smiles, showing a bright smile that Marco never believed could exist in such early hours. Marco smiles back and awkwardly murmurs _good morning._ The silence is nice between them, and Mario smells like coffee and warm things that Marco loves.

*

By now, he has memorized Mario’s routine. He hasn’t tried to do it, for God’s sake, he’s not that far gone for the boy who might not even know his name, he just heard and saw too much.

He leaves to work at the same time Marco does, he doesn’t have lunch at home. Mario usually arrives by 6pm, often brings his boyfriend along. (They’ve entered the lift together once, the three of them, and this time the silence was _awful,_ Marco spent the entire time staring his shoes, trying to prevent himself from staring Mario. He could hear them whispering things to one another.) He doesn’t spend much weekends at home, and when he does he usually invites his friends or family over, Marco always hears them laughing out loud, wants go to there and be a part of it.

He hears him singing all the time ( _just really thin walls_ , Marco Reus is absolutely not a stalker). Mario sings happy and cheerful and _awful_ songs, and Marco can totally picture him running and dancing at his apartment, he smiles just at the thought of it.

Besides that, he hears Leon and him all the time. Sometimes they’re laughing, other just talking, and Marco swears that fucking thin walls everytime he hears them whispering, when he hears hard breaths and moans (he goes to his bedroom usually, where he can’t hear anything).

*

Mario must hate him to death.

He is sure Mario is doing specially loud noises today particularly because Marco finally got his shit together and invited Robert over to his house. He is sure he’s doing that to stop Marco from getting over him, that’s certainly an evil plan (to be honest, Marco always thought that Mario’s eyebrows were suspiciously too perfect for him to be a nice and pure person).

He makes Robert a nice dinner (they spent more time flirting with each other than properly enjoying the meal, which kind of makes Marco sorry for spending too much time trying to make such a nice pasta) and when they are finally making out on the couch after it, Mario starts singing Rihanna songs out loud.

Really, he’s singing fucking _umbrella._

Robert kisses his neck. _When the sun shine we shine together_.

He sneaks his hands underneath Marco’s t-shirt _. Told you I’ll be here forever_ , Mario shouts, _well you certainly are now_ , Marco thinks.

He rests the other hand on Marco’s butt and squeezes it, Marco pulls him closer and feels like he can finally ignore Mario’s singing. _Now that’s raining more than ever_ , he sings louder, like he’s trying to prove Reus wrong, _know that we still have each other_.

Marco kisses Robert, part because he wants to and part to prevent him from laughing as laud as Mario is singing right now. _You can stand under my umbrella,_ he signs his lungs out and Marco finally gives up. He laughs, he laughs out loud and stops the kiss because honestly _, how the hell is Mario Gotze real?_

Robert stares him. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine.” He answers and afterwards leaves a peck on Marco’s lips, but he still backs away a little bit and Marco is sure their make out session is currently over for today.  “It’s funny anyway.”

Later on, as soon as Marco kisses Robert goodbye, Mario stops singing. By then, he had sang an entire RIhanna’s album, that bastard.

(“Nice hickey.” Mario grins and says in the next morning, pointing at the mark in Marco’s neck.

“Thanks.” Marco answers. _He can’t stop thinking about all those Rihanna songs_.)

*

Pierre teases in at daily basis. “Stop being a creepy stalker, get your shit together and fucking talk to him, Marco.”

“First, I’ve told you multiples times to stop calling me a creepy stalker because I’m not. Second, he’s got a fucking boyfriend who could beat the shit out of me how many times he wanted to. Third, fuck you, Pierre.” Marco smiles at him before turning his attention back to his own mobile phone.

“He won’t have a boyfriend forever, Marco.” He raises one eyebrow at him.

“And I won’t be the one responsible for breaking them up, for sure.” Next to him, Pierre laughs.

“That’s not what I was saying.”

Mario choses that exact moment to start singing Justin Timberlake. Marco smiles.

 _“But you should anyway.”_ Marco throws a pillow at him.

*

One day, Marco doesn’t hear him singing.

For the entire day, he doesn’t hear Mario singing awful pop songs or laughing too loud for all of the neighbours’ liking (but Marco). It’s weird, but he tries not to think about it. Everyone goes through bad days.

In the next morning, he says _good morning_ a little bit lower than the usual. (Marco smiles at him and says good morning louder than usual. Mario just stares at his foot.)

He doesn’t see or hear Robert for a week. Mario stops singing for real, Marco hasn’t heard his voice properly in two weeks because he just nods at him when he enters the lift now, they don’t share smiles and a good kind of silence, the last one is actually a terrible thing now, it weights to much on Marco’s back.

Saturdays don’t feel right anymore if he doesn’t wake up to the sound of Mario’s voice. Weeks turn into a complete month, and Mario asks for more pizza delivery than he used to.

Marco swears he hears him singing Adele once, but that’s all the singing he got for an entire month and he truly believes it’s starting to make him less productive at work.

*

“You need to something about it, Marco.” Caro says when she’s at Marco’s house for the third time in three different situations and hasn’t heard Mario singing or laughing during any one of them. “I’m serious.”

“I can’t.” Marco just says, filling his mouth with another bite of the pizza they’re sharing.

“You should. And I’m not telling you to hit on him, just try to be nice and make him smile.” She says. “Or make any noise at all, because _this_ is driving me crazy, and I don’t even live here.”

“I don’t even know what’s going on with him. Maybe he doesn’t want to talk about it, maybe he doesn’t want to talk about it specifically with his neighbour who happens to have a crush on him and acts super awkward when they’re close.”

“He might want to talk to you about it _because_ of that.” Pierre points out.

“Don’t give me so much hope.” Marco rolls his eyes at his friend.

“Fine, get used to the silence then.” Pierre simply says and that’s enough to convince Marco to fucking do something. He needs that awful voice of Mario filling all the building with happiness again, even if he needs to be the one to sustain him with happiness for that. Caro and Pierre smile to each other, those fuckers.

“Finally.” She murmurs. Marco wants to erase that knowing smile from her lips.

*

Marco stands in front of Mario’s door.

This could go wrong for a million reasons and he is currently making a list of all of them in his head right now. The number one of them is Mario thinking that he _is_ a creepy stalker who is trying to hit on him and never talking to him ever again.

 _Yep_ , Marco is leaving. Or he would be if Mario didn’t chose that exactly moment to open the door. He stares him with a confused look on his face and Marco wants to die. “Hum, hi Marco.”

“Oh, hello.” He tries to smile. (Fails miserably at it.)

“Can I help you?” Mario says. A cat gets out of the house just behind him. It is a small ball of black and white fur and Marco has never seen such a cute thing in his life.

“You have a cat.” He points out as he knees to pet it, avoiding Mario’s gaze. “I never knew that.”

“Her name is Lola.” He answers staring down at both of them. “But she actually couldn’t be living here so I’m happy you two never met.”

“I bet she isn’t.” He answers and Mario laughs. Something lights up inside Marco and he needs to hear it again, and again, and louder. Lola rubs herself against Marco and he picks her up, finally looking at Mario’s face properly.

 _“How are you, Mario_?” He says simply.

“Sorry?”

“How are you?” He takes a deep breath, _please don’t think I am a creepy stalker and take your cute little cat away from me._

“Pretty fine, I guess, and you were staring awkwardly at my door just to know that?” He grins.

“Because from what I’ve heard,” he stops to pet Lola “you’re not doing fine at all, Mario.”

“Heard from who, actually?”

“ _You_.” Mario just stares at him. _Do not think I am creepy. “_ C’mon, you don’t sing awful songs that everyone pretends to hate, you don’t laugh out loud at weird hours, you don’t say _good morning’s_ that warm the entire building up.”

Mario just stares at him. “Oh”, he simply says after sometime and Marco is almost sure he can see a hint of smile in his lips. Lola meows. Maybe Marco has a chance.

“So you noticed that Leon is also gone, right?”

“Yes, and am really sorry about that.” Marco Reus lies.

“Really?” Mario raises one eyebrow at him, that perfectly shaped eyebrow of him.

“Because without him you never sing Rihanna songs and never smiles at me.” He answers, his grin fully on display now. Mario laughs again.

Sunny days. Hot tea in the middle of winter.

“Stop pointing out the awkward situation I put myself into,” He smiles. “and tell me what you pretend to do about me not being fine.”

_Unexpected._

Marco truly never thought things could work out all the way to this point. He expected awkward conversations and awful ends for his purpose here. He expected cold but he’s getting hot smiles instead.

“Netflix and chill, maybe,” He says the first thing in his mind, what he does when he’s not really going through his best moments.

“Seems like a good idea,” Mario says as he picks Lola from Marco’s arms, she growls at him, if that’s really possible for a cat to do. “Get in.” He holds the door open for Marco.

_Thank you God, thank you so much._

“Wait,” Mario holds Marco against the doorframe, “is it your intention to get into my pants?”

“No,” he says as fast as he’s able to, “just if you want me to.” They are too close right now, like they’ve never been before, and Mario just looks up at Marco as he analyses his face. They could kiss right now.

He laughs again and Marco finds out he loves doing that. He wonders if there’s any neighbour right now hearing Mario’s laugh and wondering who’s making him noisy again _. Thank you God._

(Actually, downstairs, Toni Kroos wonders if that was the sound Marco Reus finally getting his shit together at the third floor. He hopes it is, can’t handle those awful looks they give to each other when they’re at the lift together, it’s that or he’s asking the condominium manager to get a lift just for those lovebirds.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanksss for reading again!!!! pls leave a kudo and/or a comment if you like it, it makes me really REALLY happy to get feedback


End file.
